


My love

by greenocha



Series: SigBryn [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenocha/pseuds/greenocha
Summary: Thank you.





	My love

"Sigurd.... Sigurd.. Why did you betray me?" She clutched her hands on him, eyes shimmering in the dim of light. She took off her top and her armor for a reason, her lower part was covered with blanket.

"My love, please we agreed to not talk about it."

"But... You betrayed me, you left me.... How am i supposed to ever forgot that scar you left on me?" She looked up to him with a gaze as deadly as a wolf stalking down its prey.

"My love, i'm sorry."

"Why? But i gave you everything, i gave you my love, my soul and even my lance to you. I let my sisters to suffer to save you... I abandoned my duty to save you... Why didn't you love me back?! Why, why, why?!" She clutched her hands in his bare chest. Tears trickling down in her cheeks to no end as she continued to glare at him. Her purple eyes had reflected crystals from the amount of tears bubbling in her eyes.

"Brynhildr, it's not true."

"No! No! They were saying the truth... That you left me because you didn't even love me in the first place.. You lied!"

"Why do you trust them more instead of me?"

"But you did.... You did... You betrayed me. You left me for another woman.... so love me back, please... love me... i just want to be happy." Her plea was like a music in his ears. He just can't stand it anymore, having to put up a strong front when the woman is yearning for affections. He's deeply grateful for all her helps and her affections but he felt like he didn't deserve it all. For such a beautiful young maiden like her to be so madly in love with a hero like him.

"Brynhildr..."

"I love you so much.... It hurts to know that you didn't love me back......" She slowly removed herself from the bed and walked towards the door. As the tip of her finger touched the doorknob, she stopped. "I.... won't bother you again.... i will just disappear for good. For everyone...."

"No, don't go. Stay." Sigurd was fast in his movement to stop her from even turning the doorknob and open the door. He slammed his hand into the door, trapping her with his built figure. She faced him with wide eyes before reaching out her hand to stroke his cheek.

"Si.. gurd.. I-i... want to kiss you." An angelic smile was present on her lips as those words escaped from her mouth like a gentle wind to the strong storm. Sigurd leaned down swiftly into her as their lips finally collided with each other.

Their hands found their own ways to intertwined. The male gently pushed her so that he would get a more comfortable position to deepen the kiss. Brynhildr has her other hand on his shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. Slowly but reluctantly, they pulled away from each other, a string of saliva was produced as they parted.

"Sigurd... I want you... I want you." He waste no time to immediately picked up Brynhildr into his arms and carry her back into his bed. He throws her down into the bed rather roughly. "Ravish me, dear...." She offered him a seductive smile with eyes clouded with irresistible lust and desire.

"As you wish." He towered over her petit figure, like an excited dragon in mate. He slowly leaned down his head into the crook of her neck, planting light kisses all over the place. Brynhildr giggled at the ticklish feeling, her fingers gently played along with the white strands of his hair like a toy.

"S-sigurd... Aahh.. " Her breath hitched as he then finally found her weak spot, just below her jawline.

"Brynhildr, close your eyes." She did what she was asked and closed her eyes. The ticklish feeling soon disappear only to be replaced with a suck of his mouth into her weak spot. She moaned loudly, loud enough to made the male to smirk and continued on his work.

"S-s-stop! A-ahh. P-please... I-i... Aahh.. " Her protest went deaf to his ears. Then he finally stopped, looking up at her eyes one more time before slamming his lips roughly into hers. This time, he lifted her slightly by the waist, arms circling around it and the other was holding her head. Brynhildr melted into the kiss just in mere seconds with her eyes closed in bliss. She definitely enjoyed being so close with her beloved right now.

The male was the first one to break the kiss and Brynhildr frowned at his sudden gesture. However, she shrieked in shock when the male unhooked her bra and let them to fall gently into the matress. She covered her bare breasts with both arms, all the while her face turned completely red.

"No, it's okay. You're beautiful." He plant a light kiss on her forehead and slowly removed her arms from her bare chest. She was reluctant about it at first but the warm of his lips in her forehead gradually calmed her down.

"Dear.. D-dear..." She let a tear to slid down from her eye but a finger prevent it to fall.

"Don't cry, Brynhildr. I won't hurt you." The male was confused that now she was all embarrassed about all of this despite her wanting it so badly at first but he found that side of her to be really adorable. He can't help but to grin.

"Dear.... Sigurd... " His name rolls on her tongue like a melodious symphony in his ears. He finally took off the remaining of his clothes and threw it carelessly into the ground. Now he's only with his boxer while Brynhildr still has her skirt and her underwear on. "I love you so much... I love you so much.." He placed his slender finger over her soft pink lips, gesturing for her to stop.

"I know that, my love. If you say that again and again, i might not be able to resist it."

"S-s-sigurd... L-let's stop it here... They might hear us." She tried her best not to look down there. As she clenched her eyes shut and embraced him with her hands tangling in his neck.

"My love, there's no way they can stop me from proving my love to you. Let them hear us, i don't care. I just want you right now."

"B-b-but dear! I-i'm not worthy enough for you.... I killed you... I hurt you.... There is no way you are fine with it, right?" He laughed in response and Brynhildr narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Am i supposed to hate you just because you killed me? My love, i will let you know that i'm happy you killed me. It's the only fair consequence i deserve for betraying you. My love will never fades nor it turns into hatred."

"Why is that? Why? Why did you love me?"

"I ask you back, why did you love me?" Brynhildr quickly shut her mouth. "My love, answer me."

"I don't know, i don't know! I just love you! You saved me, you're kind to me.... Dear, why... You knew that you will meet a tragic end if you choose to save me..."

"None of it matters to us right now. Everything that belonged in the past should remain in the past." Sigurd whispered lowly into her ear. "Now, let me show you."

"Dear." However she widened her eyes in shock when she watched as his irises slowly turned into the color of red.

"It's my turn so be quiet." There was no warning when he spread her legs widely and put it around his shoulder. She wanted to cry, but restrain herself from making any noises by biting her lower lip hardly. "It's getting in the way." He let out a huff in annoyance, hands went down as he yanked her skirt and her underwear roughly, throwing it away into random side of the bedroom. She shook her head repeatedly while she covered her eyes in fear.

"Dear... Please..."

"Silence." Her purple eyes were shut tightly and she let out a loud cry. Her stomach clenched in a twist as he forced his way inside of her. She was seeing thousands of light bursting inside of her mind, it is tormenting, driving her crazy. She was weak and frail, helpless against his rough movements.

"S-sigurd--!" She cried for his name again and again, until she was out of her breath. The sound of skin slapping against each other, the ragged breaths of two adults were the only things that filled the entire room.

Brynhildr herself could only cling her arms around his neck while he buried his face in the crook of her neck. His rough thrusts are slowly destroying her, it was bigger than she expected and warm, making her to feel such unexplainable level of pleasure. Her mouth hung wide open, drool coming out from it swiftly, without no end. Everytime he hits a certain spot inside of her, she cried and arched her head back, eyes rolled back as she again, saw stars bursting in her mind.

"Scream my name." His husky voice only made her to lost all of her senses. He quickened his pace, his member clenched painfully as he buried it deeply inside of her then pulled it back only to push it back again. She squirmed tightly under his hold.

"Sigurd!"

"My love, i'm coming." The throbbing pain in his member finally popped out, spurting cum all over her insides. "Brynhildr!" He roared, then finally he pulled his member out from her cervix and let himself fell into the matress beside her.

"Sigurd.... Are you giving me mana?" Despite her exhaustion, she could felt her energy being filled up slowly.

"Took you long enough to realise." He gazed at her with a fond smile on his lips. His eyes returned to normal again.

"So it wasn't purely from your heart?" Her lips curled downward, forming a small pout.

"It's not like that, my love." Seeing her cute face made him laugh in joy and he plant a light kiss on her cheek, turning it into a shade of red. "You just healed from your wounds, i do not want to drain all of your energy all in once."

"U-uhh.. You're too kind... I'm in trouble..." He scooted closer to her side, arm sneaking around her waist as he pulled her body into his chest.

"Sleep, my love?"

"I-i can't sleep when your chest.... is right in front of me..." She whined childishly. "Could you.... sing me a lullaby?"

"A lullaby? I'm not good at that, but i will try. Now, close your eyes." She closed her eyelids at his command. He began humming a song in which his mother used to sang for him when he was still a little boy. His voice was deep so it sounds different but Brynhildr didn't mind it at the slightest. His tone grew softer and softer, slowly hypnotizing her and pulled her deep into subconscious.

" _Sleep, my love. I will be by your side until the end._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you.


End file.
